


So long, and goodnight.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (Mistaken) major character death, Angst, Anxiety, Arguments, Car Accident, Depression, Frerard, Frustration, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Self-Hatred, emotional distress, im sorry, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: An interpretation on Helena (the song) where its approximately the same storyline but its Frank Iero in place of Helena, and I changed the plot a little. Gerard is trying to cope with the greif that comes with being with Frank and what's to come.





	1. Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet again when both our cars c o l l i d e ?

**Gerards POV**

"I can't take this anymore!" He screams into the phone.

"Fine, Frank! Then go!"

"Fine!"

"I can't take the stress you put me through anymore! I'm so tired of you!"

"Maybe I just won't come back then! I'll just take my shit and go!" He cries loudly into the phone, then the line disconnects.

_I didn't mean it._  
_I didn't mean any of it._

_I loved him so much more than he cares to believe. Its just we're always fighting and we're always so angry at each other... I can't think of the last time I told him I loved him. Or he told me._

Maybe its best if we just take a break...

I groaned in frustration and hit my hands on the steering wheel as hard as I could. I stared out the window at the rain pouring around me and sighed.

Maybe we can just talk about this when I get home. I started the car and pulled out of the motel parking lot I had been staying in since our last fight a few days ago.  
*******

**Franks POV**

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" I screamed at a picture of my boyfriend and I that I had set on my bedside table when we first moved in together.  
Well, technically my ex boyfriend at this point.

I packed a small suitcase I used for tours with a few shirts and pairs of skinny jeans and slammed it shut.  
I stared at it for a moment before I started to scream in frustration and throw random objects around the room. I grabbed the picture frame, but stopped before I threw it at the wall. I stared at his smile for a moment.  
_He looks so happy there._  
_His eyes are glistening with lust and pride._

Then I couldn't help but smile before I held it to my chest and leaned against the wall. I sobbed quietly as I felt the reality tear through me.

_"I wish he still smiled like that._

_I wish I hadn't ruined his chance at happiness."_  
******

I finished calming myself down. I left my key to the apartment on the table, then I left.  
No note. I just got in my car, and I left.

**Gerards POV**

I couldn't get him out of my head.

_Oh, Frankie. What happened to us? What happened to the late night conversations? What happened to the smiles? What happened to the happiness?_

A tear fell down my face, and I quickly wiped it off with the back of my hand and cleared my throat.

_I still do love you. I really do... I just wish we could get through this. I-_

My thoughts were cut off by a long, loud honk.

Headlights.

A screech.

A loud crash.

_Silence._


	2. Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again

**Gerards POV**

I woke up to ear piercing noises and flashing lights.

I tried to sit up, but I was strapped down to something..

"Sir, please relax. We don't know what injuries you have so we don't want you hurting yourself any further." Said an unrecognizable voice.

I tried to talk, but I could barely move my jaw.

_I was on a road._

_It was raining._

_I was in a neck brace._

It all came back to me in a flash...

_The headlights._

_The crash._

**_I was in a car accident._ **

Since I couldn't talk, all I could do is listen. I heard a woman talking into her walkie talkie.

"Two victims, both male.  
Licenses say 5'9 and 25 years of age, Gerard way. 5'6 and 21 years of age, Frank Iero."

F...Frankie??

"Mr. Iero is unresponsive. Mr. Way is still conscious."

"M'am, Mr. Iero has no pulse."

"Correction" she said into the walkie again, "Mr. Ieros heart and breathing has stopped.

 _Approximate time of death; 2:36 am._ "

I tried to stand up and run to him.. To cradle him in my arms.

_He can't be dead._

I tried to scream for him, but everything began to sound distant...

Then I saw black.  
******

**Third person POV**

"Mr. Way is unconscious. And-  
Wait, Mr. Ieros pulse is faint.  
He's breathing let's get him to the ICU asap"

The paramedic talked to her walkie talkie again.

"Mr. Iero is alive, we're sending him to an ICU in New York via helicopter to be treated immediately. Mr. Way is unconscious but stable, so we're sending him to Saint Barnabas Medical Center for further inspection."

The helicopter soon arrived.

They got Gerard into the ambulance and sent him south a few blocks to Saint Barnabas Medical Center.  
They got Frank onto the helicopter and flew him 50 miles north to an ICU six minutes later.  
********  
**Gerard's POV**

I woke up to bright white lights.

 _Frankie....Frankie....Frankie...._  
Was all I could think about.

"You're awake!" Said the nurse replacing my IV tube, who shot me an obviously fake smile.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked hoarsely.

"Four days. They're ready to ask you a few questions and send you home. You left with a sprained wrist and a few bruises that night. Its a miracle." She said as she threw away the empty bag.

"A _miracle_?" I scoffed. "What about the man behind the other wheel??" My voice cracked.

"I don't know of another man.. No one else arrived. You-"

"What? Could have died? Well. He did. I wish I did too." I sobbed.

"Maybe he's alive. You never kno-"

"I do!" I shouted.

"How?"

"Do you get bodies here when they're pronounced dead set the scene??"

"........no." She said plainly, realizing I must have known him.  
"I'm sorry."

I didn't reply. She just left.

And I sat there and sobbed.

_I killed the love of my life._


	3. Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know..

**Gerard's POV**

"Were you drinking that night?"

"No!" I said as I pulled my knees to my chest and looked at the floor. I hated being here.. On my bed. In our home. It had so many memories of Frank.

"Sir, we're just trying to figure this out." Said the officer.

"One of the nurses said she thinks you knew him?"

I sighed. "Yes. He was my partner."

There was a moment of silence.

"You were together?" He said as he wrote on his notepad.

"So did you communicate with him before the accident?"

"Yes. We were talking on the phone. We got in an argument and he said we was going to leave."

"Were there any threats involved?"

"No! What do you think I did this on _purpose_??" I yelled defensively.

"Sir, we have to take any possibility into consideration."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Well, he had eyeliner streaks down his cheeks. He was obviously in distress and unable to focus on the road. You can't tell anyone I gave you this-"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a picture frame.

"He was flung from the windshield. He didn't have his seatbelt on. His body was found curled up several feet from his vehicle with a death grip... On this"

And he handed me the picture of us that he's always kept beside his bed. _We looked so happy in that picture..._

 _The glass was broken and covered in his blood_.

**Third person POV**

"We need to stop the bleeding"

"Stitch here, here, and here"

"Perfect. Great job guys."

The doctors finally finished working on Frank after about eight hours of intensive surgery.

He was in the ICU unconscious for weeks.. And he had too many injuries to count.

He finally woke up two months after the accident.

It took him hours and hours to process what the doctors told him.

**Franks POV**

"What happened that night?"

"Well, Mr. Iero, you were in an accident with a man. He never arrived, so he likely didn't survive the impact."

"Please.... Tell me his name. I want to get in touch with his family.. I have _so_ much to apologize for.." I sobbed.

_Why couldn't it have been me??_

"Mr. Iero. I'm so sorry to tell you this.. But you are his family. His name was Gerard way."

_My entire world crashed and burned._

They had to sedate me because one second I was silent and wide eyed, the next I was screaming and throwing things.

" ** _HE CANT BE GONE!_** " I screamed.

I fell to the floor and tore at my hair.

Next thing I know, I'm getting drowsy...  
*****

**Third person POV**

His parents took him home the next day to their house they had just bought in Pennsylvania.  
They didn't want to live where their son almost lost his life, so they left.

"Why can't I go back to my house? My hometown?"

"You heard the doctors. Gerard never arrived. They said that he was most likely pronounced dead on the scene, because they don't receive bodies that have no fighting chance. We're going to go to the funeral once they go through the bodies at the morgue to find him, which they said could take months.  
You're still healing.  
You're staying here." His mom said.  
*****  
**Gerard's POV**

Its been weeks. I don't know how much longer I can take the guilt.... How much longer I can survive without my soulmate.  
*****  
**Franks POV**

Its been only a few days since I woke up.  
I still haven't left my bed.  
How could I? This was all my fault.  
If only he knew how much I loved him...  
I don't know if I can do this anymore.

 _I killed the love of my life._  
******


	4. What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay...

**Gerard's POV**

I want so badly to join Frankie.  
He was my other half.  
I'm going to miss him so much....

But I know he wouldn't want me to.

He'd want me to get through this and find some other source of happiness.

But nothing could ever compare to the way he made me feel.

I sat there with the gun in my hand.

_I love you Frankie_

I want to join you.. To be with you again.

I sobbed.

But I know you wouldnt want me to...

I put the gun back in the drawer.

_"I can't promise that I won't do it."_

I closed it.

 _"But I can promise I won't do it today."_  
**

Its been a year.

Every day I looked in that drawer and think about joining you..

But today I decided its better if I stay.

_One day I'll be ok again._

_Maybe its finally time to say goodbye._

I go get into my car and I drive to the only place that I could speak to Frankie at..


	5. If you carry on this way, things are better if I stay

**Franks POV**

_I miss you so much.._

I've finally been getting out of bed.

I left home. I moved back to Jersey.. But on the other side of town. I haven't been able to walk down our old street yet...

Yesterday I went to the park and watched the sun set.

It was beautiful... But no where near as beautiful as you.

I cant count how many times I've poured those pills into my palm and tossed them from hand to hand.

But I know you wouldn't want me to do this.

I put the pills back in the bottle and put them back on the top shelf of my bathroom cabinet.

Every evening when I drag myself out of bed, I stare at them.

 _But I decide today isn't the right day._  
**  
Its been eight months since I woke up.

I don't remember the dates clearly.. I drank a lot.

But I sobered up.

For you, Gerard.

I opened that pill bottle this morning, and I poured them in the toilet.

_I flushed it._

Maybe I won't accept your death today.

Or tomorrow.

Or ever.

But, one day I'll be able to carry through every day with you in my mind.. As a positive thought.

_A memory._

A beautiful time in my life that I'm happy exists.

_Maybe its time to finally say my goodbyes._

So I walked to the only place where I can contact my soulmate.


	6. So long, and goodnight.

**Franks POV**

When I got there, I went into a small room. I knelt down and pulled a picture of gee out of my pocket and smiled as a tear escaped my eye.

_"Hey, gee._

_I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please listen._

_I know you're probably angry with me.._

_But I'm alive for you._

_I can't get you out of my head._

_I've been so lonely... But it's my fault._

_I'll never love anyone like I love you."_ I chuckled and looked up. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and sniffled.

_"I'm gonna do this._

_I'm going to survive this and live as long as I can._

_I've been holding on._

_For you._

_I love you so much, gee._

_But I guess I'm saying goodbye..."_ My voice cracked and I took in a deep breath.

 _"So long, my love."_ I smiled at the ceiling.

_"Goodnight."_

**Gerard's POV**

I arrived at my destination.

There were two rooms. A large room with long benches that they usually used for funerals, and a door that leads to the smaller one. The smaller one is for more personal prayers.

I walked inside the large room to feel a feeling of peace.

Acceptance.

I walked to the front of the room and knelt down behind the first row bench. I pulled out the bloody picture from my pocket and hugged it close.

I know you can't really pray to loved ones..

But I have to at least try.

_"Hey, Frankie._

_I'm so sorry._

_I never meant to hurt you.._

_I love you so much._

_I want to be with you.. But I'm not going to take my own life. I know you want better for me._

_So here I am._

_I'm drawing again, isn't that cool?"_ I sniffled and looked up as tears poured out of my eyes.

 _"I haven't been able to love again."_ I said with a smile as my voice cracked.

_"My heart belongs to you._

_And it always will."_

I wiped my tears.

 _"So I guess this is goodbye."_ I sobbed and tried to stop the tears, but couldn't.

 _"So.. So long Frankie. Goodnight."_ I said as i waved gently to the sky.

I sat and let the last moments seep into my head.

Then the small rooms' door opened.

 

 

 

 _"G...... Gerard?"_ I looked back with wide eyes to see a short, dark haired boy with tons of tattoos.

 

 

 

_"........Frankie?"_


End file.
